Avenging Jughead
by XxShadowLunaAmethystxX
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR 2x21. After FP carries Jughead's unconscious body, Betty snaps after the hospital, and takes matters in her own hands with dealing with Penny Peabody. MAJOR DARK THEMES FOR DARK! BETTY. ALSO- THIS IS JUST A FANFICTION. I DON'T THINK THAT THE RIVERDALE WRITERS ARE GOING GO THIS DIRECTION WITH IF BETTY DEALS WITH PENNY.


**A/N:**

So, I'm obsessed with Riverdale now. After seeing the latest episode, I was shook, and like most of you, I'm really worried about Jughead. If Betty had gone out, full dark, no stars, this is how I would've imagined it.

 **WARNING:** If none of you have seen Riverdale but don't give a shit about what I'ma write- feel free to read on.

 **HOWEVER:** If you haven't seen the latest episode of Riverdale, 2x21, PLEASE DON'T READ ON ANY FURTHER.

 **ALSO WARNING:** This is my first attempt at a Dark! Betty... so expect Betty going all out dark, no stars on Penny the little bitch for Jughead.

 **ALSO DISCLAIMER:** I'm sure Jughead isn't dead- but if he is, then welp...

SO- I HOPE YOU ENJOY, AND ENJOY SOME DARK! BETTY!

 **Betty**

I was horrified. Then, I screamed in anguish. My poor Juggie, looking so beaten up, so bloodied, and looked almost dead.

"Jughead!" I screamed, running towards FP, clutching Jughead's unconscious form as loose as I could, not wanting to hurt him any further, but to feel him against me. Running my fingers through his hair, I could feel some dried blood on the roots, but his hair was still silky smooth.

"J-Juggie..." I sniffed, burying my head in his shoulder, inhaling his scent of cigarettes and motorcycle oil, and the smell of dirt that was new.

"Betty..." came FP's hushed whisper. Looking up, I saw tears rolling down his face.

"I-I should been there... to protect my boy... instead... I worry that he might be dead..." He chocked out.

FP had changed since the first time I met him. He used to be a drunk, looking ragged and smelled like alcohol, but now, he was back as the leader of the Southside Serpents. A proper father for Jughead. He gave a damn about his son.

"Betty." Cheryl looked at me. I turned to look back at her. She was clutching Toni in her arms, the latter having tears down her face.

I didn't blame Toni. I knew that Jughead and her were best friends, and best friends within the Southside Serpents. She was his mentor.

"I called the police. The ambulance should be here in a couple minutes." She spoke.

"T-Thank you," I chocked out, before returning to look at Jughead, gently brushing away a strand of hair, getting angry as I dug my nails into my palms. Blood poured out, but I didn't care.

Someone would pay dearly for hurting my Jughead. Someone would die for hurting him.

I would go out, full dark, no stars. I would make the person beg for mercy and forgiveness, just like Chuck.

Except, I wouldn't give the person any mercy. That person deserved no mercy for hurting my Jughead.

Then, I noticed that Jughead's tattoo had been scraped off.

There was any one person that he had scraped off the Serpent tattoo from.

"Penny," I hissed angrily. FP backed up a little, noticing my anger.

Penny would pay servery for hurting my Juggie.

"We need to go to the Whyte Wym. The other Serpents need to know about this, Mr. Jones." I looked at him. FP nodded in agreement, and then, the sirens came.

I ended up going into the ambulance with FP. We were waiting for the doctor to come back with news about Jughead until my mother came bursting through the doors.

"Betty!" She ran over and hugged me tight, and then hugged FP tighter.

"I'm so sorry about Jughead, FP. I'm here for you and Betty- and the Serpents." Came her hushed tone.

"Thank you, Alice." FP managed to chock out.

Then, the doctor came out.

"How's my boy?" FP asked roughly.

"He's in critical condition. He got beaten up pretty badly, lots of bruises and cuts, he's lost a lot of blood. However, he will survive. No blood has reached his brain, so I suspect that he'll be in here about 2-3 weeks after he wakes up. Your son is a fighter." The doctor informed FP. FP nodded furiously.

"He is. That's my boy." He replied.

"Juggie's going to be okay..." Cheryl soothed me, rubbing my back as happy tears rolled down my face, and I laughed, but it sounded broken.

"My Juggie is going to be okay... we can ride on his motorcycle again..." I chocked out, my voice cracking up.

"B." I looked over to Veronica, who looked pained.

"I know who did this." Her tone was angry.

"Penny," I hissed the name harshly, sounding like a snake when it hissed.

"Penny. Penny and my father." Veronica spoke. I froze for a second. Then, pure rage filled up inside of me.

"The Ghoullies. Penny. Himram. They're going to pay for what they've done to my Juggie." I vowed, looking at Veronica's horrified face.

I walked out of the hospital, and I knew where to go.

Penny Peabody was dumb, and stupid, but she seemed intelligent.

Looking at the older, blonde woman that was currently tied to a chair, I took out Jughead's switchblade that I had found in his room, twirling it between my fingers.

Finding her wasn't hard. Kidnapping her was easy. Stuffed some chloroform in her face and she passed out. I had to laugh, because honestly- that was pathetic.

I heard Penny gasp and wake up, and I smiled.

"Good evening, Penny." I purred, fully dressed in my "Dark Betty" outfit, but instead of the black bra and the skirt, I dressed like a Serpent- wearing a black tank top with Jughead's Serpent jacket over it, black shorts, and my black heels.

"Who are you?" Came her terrified voice. I saw her cut off arm, when Jughead had scraped off her tattoo, and anger fueled my bones.

"Jughead's girlfriend, mostly known as Betty Cooper." I growled lowly, dragging Jughead's switchblade along her arm, hearing her scream.

"You look nothing like her." Penny spat back. I removed my black wig and wig cap, letting them drop to the floor, my blonde hair falling down to my shoulders.

"Do I look like her now?" I drawled, a sicking smile appearing on my face as I studied her horrified face.

"There's no one to have as backup... its just you and me, Penny. And you will pay servery for hurting my Juggie, but first, let me remind you of who the fuck I am." I studied her body, wondering where I should make my message clear, then I saw where Jughead had scraped off her serpent tattoo.

I smiled darkly at her.

Perfect.

Taking Jughead's switchblade, I began carving out my name, hearing her screaming.

I started with a B. And then, an E. Two T's. A Y. And then, a C, two O's, a P, an E, and lastly, an R.

"Now you know who the fuck I am. I'm Betty Cooper, Jughead's girlfriend. And now, I think you've paid for your crime of hurting my Juggie." I left her alone, heading to the bathroom, cleaning off Jughead's switchblade, and looked at myself in the mirror.

Hal was wrong. I had darkness in me. But unlike him, I had it controlled. I could bottle up Dark Betty, and I could let her out whenever Jughead's Serpent side wanted to play. I could hear Dark Betty craving for Serpent Jughead. Have him hold me by my hair. Have him drag his switchblade against my skin lightly, enough to draw tiny lines of blood, and then lick it off and kiss it better.

Jughead would be okay. Penny Peabody would serve court with Hiram Lodge 3 weeks later, with a fully healed Jughead testifying against the both of them, Penny turning pale at the sight of me.

Everything would be okay.


End file.
